


The Wreck that we left

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski wasn't jealous. He didn't have a right to be. He dumped Derek, left the man that he loved and for what? A bit of freedom. Now Derek is dating the newest teacher at Beacon Hills, Jennifer Blake, someone who has a secret of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wreck that we left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MulderScully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulderScully/gifts).



Stiles had no reason to be jealous of Derek and Jennifer, or should he say Ms. Blake’s relationship.

 

After all he had dumped Derek, told the man in front of his family that he was a no good dead beat Alpha and their relationship was nothing.

 

 In truth, Stiles had wanted out of the relationship.  He was sixteen, Stiles had time to fuck around until he found "the one". Derek had always spoken of starting a family, settle down, have children, get them a dog, and a white picket fence so none of them could escape.

 

 

Stiles hadn't want that. At least not yet. And as long as he continued on with Derek that’s the only thing that he would talk about. Stiles dumped him. ] And now almost a year later Stiles sat in class, the new teacher Jennifer Blake who Stiles found out now dating Derek now became his teacher.

 

“And so, class. This weekend I want you all to read the next two chapters. There will be a test on Monday.” Ms. Blake smiled before dismissing the class. Stiles didn’t lag behind. In fact, upon learning that she going their teacher he tried and failed to get switched out of the class.  It wasn’t as though he could give a valid explanation as to why he needed out of the class, the principal asked him time and time again. Not many people would be fond of him telling them that he was in a relationship with the guy that his teacher is currently dating.

 

“Actually Stiles. If you don’t mind could you hang back awhile? I need to talk to you.”

 

Stiles sighed. He caught Scott’s attention who gave him a weak smile. Once the classroom emptied, Ms. Blake closed the door behind them.

 

“Yes, Ms. Blake?” Stiles mumbled. Ms. Blake took a seat at her desk. Her eyes wandered over Stiles for a second before she reached underneath her desk and dropped a small bag in front of him. Stiles recognized it instantly. She pointed at the Star Wars bag Derek had told him he couldn’t find when Stiles had gone over to get his stuff.

 

“I believe this is yours. Derek offered to bring it back to you, but I thought it best if I gave it to you personally.”

 

Stiles reached for his bag. “Thank you, Ms. Blake. If that’s all, can I go?”

 

“Of course, Stiles.” She smiled. “And, enjoy your weekend.”

 

                                                                                    ***

 

 

 

 Stiles dropped the bag on the passenger seat of his jeep. He waited in the parking lot of the School for several minutes just staring at the bag. The only thing that was left to Derek’s. The only thing that gave him reason enough to go over to the loft and see Derek. He missed him. He wasn’t going to lie to himself. And he regrets on a daily basis that he ever left him.

 

_Stiles walked to the Hale home, the lights were on and Stiles could hear Derek in the living room with Talia and Cora. He sighed. He wished that they weren’t there. He wanted to do this without the complications of Derek’s family. Nonetheless, it needed to be done._

 

_Stiles walked into the living room. Derek sensed him and looked up from where he was sitting talking to Cora._

 

_“Derek. Can I talk to you for a second?” Stiles asked. Derek stood up and walked over to Stiles. The two men went into the foyer._

 

_“Is everything okay?” Derek asked._

 

_“Derek. I can’t do this anymore.” Stiles stated. He wasn’t going to beat around the bush with what he had to say. He was just going to say it._

 

_“Why? Stiles is it something I did?”_

 

_“It’s everything that you did. Derek. You want this life. This perfect family, kids, a white picket fence and you know what? I don’t. I don’t want to settle down with_

_Someone who can’t even take charge of their own pack. You’re weak Derek. Always had been and I don’t want anything to do with that. Ever.”_

 

_Derek didn’t speak. Didn’t even meet Stiles’ gaze. What Stiles was spewing, the words of hate broke him to his core. And the worst part was that his mother and sister_

_Had heard all of this. Cora didn’t trust Stiles to begin with and this added salt to the wound._

 

_“I’ll be back for my things later.”_

 

Stiles banged his hands against the steering wheel. Thinking back now he knew that he made a mistake. He loved Derek. He still does and he wants him back. More than anything in the world. He just needed to find a way to get Derek to understand that and possibly forgive him.

                                                                                ****

 

Jennifer Blake knew what she was getting into when she took the job at Beacon Hills high. She knew that Stiles Stilinski, the sheriff’s son and Derek’s ex-boyfriend was a student. She took the job, it was a way to keep an eye on the kid, make sure that he stayed as far away from Derek as possible. He may have broken up with him but that didn’t mean that in the long run that Stiles wouldn’t want him back. Who wouldn’t? Derek was handsome, smart, a powerful leader (she sort of knew that he was a wolf and she wasn’t going to let Derek know that just yet), anyone would be stupid to dump him.

 

When she found the bag sitting behind Derek’s things in his home she took it upon herself to bring it back to Stiles. Derek was holding it out incase Stiles changed his mind. The longer he kept the bag, the longer Stiles would want to come over and check to see if Derek found it yet. It was the perfect plan.

 

Derek doesn’t know that the bag is missing, she made sure to replace it with a replica of the bag. Derek would still believe that it was there and Stiles would have no reason to go back over to their home.

 

 


End file.
